pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwrath
/ |evofrom=Poliwhirl |gen=Generation I |species=Tadpole Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |body=12 |type=Water |type2=Fighting |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |imweight=119.0 lbs. |metweight=54.0 kg |ability=Water Absorb Damp |dw=Swift Swim |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Poliwrath (Japanese: ニョロボン Nyorobon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Poliwrath appears to have a blue round shaped body with a white belly and a black spiral on it. It also appears to have white fists and its pupil grow smaller than its pre-evolutions. Natural abilities Poliwrath may have the abilities Water Absorb or Damp or the hidden ability Swift Swim. Water Absorb restores a little of Poliwrath's HP when hit by a -type move instead of taking damage. While Damp prevents the use of Self-Destruct or Explosion. Swift Swim raises Poliwrath's speed in the rain. Evolution Poliwrath is the evolved form of Poliwhirl by use of a Water Stone. It is one of the final evolved forms of Poliwag. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex Entries Stats Generation VI-= |-| Generation I-V= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Tad had a Poliwrath appearing in Charizard Chills where it fought Ash's Charizard. A Poliwrath also appeared in Outrageous Fortunes under the ownership by Delany. Chuck had a Poliwrath in Machoke, Machoke Man!. In The Battling Eevee Brothers, a Poliwrath appeared. A Poliwrath also appears in the Pokémon Summer Academy in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! and Hook, Line and Stinker respectively. * Tad's Poliwrath * Chuck's Poliwrath * Andreas' Poliwrath * Delaney's Poliwrath * Revengers' Poliwrath Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Red has a Poliwrath that evolved from a Poliwhirl. It is also Red's first Pokémon. Trivia * Poliwrath, along with Lucario, are the only -types that can learn Psychic that aren't paired with the -type. * Poliwrath is the first Pokémon in the National Pokédex to evolve from a Water Stone. * Poliwrath's Pokédex entries state the Pacific Ocean which means that the Pokémon Universe and the real world are somehow connected. * Poliwrath's shiny has been the same from Generation III to Generation VII, but in Generation II, it had teal skin instead of green skin. * In Generation II, there is a man with a Poliwrath that says he wishes his Pokemon evolves into a frog Pokemon. This is an error since Poliwrath is both a frog Pokemon and also already fully evolved. Origins/Etymology Poliwrath appears to be based off a tadpole whilst its name comes from poliwog and wrath. Gallery 062Poliwrath_OS_anime.png 062Poliwrath_OS_anime_2.png 062Poliwrath_AG_anime.png 062Poliwrath_Dream.png 062Poliwrath_Pokemon_Stadium.png 062Poliwrath Pokémon HOME.png Poliwrath-GO.png Poliwrath GO Shiny.png PoliwrathSprite.png ShinyPoliwrathSprite.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Amphibian Pokémon